


i dont have a good title for this

by ennardwirez



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, i have nothing else to tag just ! hope u enjoy, nonbinary dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennardwirez/pseuds/ennardwirez
Summary: just some dudes cuddling...
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Kudos: 62





	i dont have a good title for this

There you sat, in the farthest back booth in this place. Resting your head on the man below you's chest, their arm draped over your back. It's near closing time, so you figured it'd be easy to get away with slacking off. It's not like you care  _ that _ much, though. You tilt your head to stare up at them, it feels as though they're near asleep. 

You're pretty sure they  _ were  _ asleep, though your movement must've woken them. As they adjust their position and lazily opens their eyes, they yawn, and you get a flash of their mouth full of shark teeth. You giggle to yourself as you feel your face heat up. They stare down at you in confusion, and all you have is the urge to scoot up and kiss them. But you shake your head to yourself and decide against it. For now… at least.

"Good morning, Dave," you mumble in response to their awakening, "or- would it be good afternoon…?" They chuckle and smile like a pleased cat. 

"Oh, Thanks- for," they gesture generally with their hand, "this… and you, sportsy." you sigh happily, moving your hand up to their face. They close their eyes and smiles again.

After a moment of complete silence, minus the noise from kids a little ways away who are being a little too loud, and just caressing their face, you mumble "Thank you too," and they noticeably light up. 

You scoot up a bit, inching closer to their face. You heat up as they cast his gaze towards your lips. They place their hand on the back of your neck, "Can I kiss you?" your voice is nearly a whisper and they blink, their smile widening. They hum in acceptance, and you adjust further up, pausing less than a centimeter away from connecting your lips with theirs. 

You stare into their eyes, something so intense stirring in them. You feel something, an ache in your heart and you tilt your head slightly, connecting your lips in a kiss. You squeeze your eyes tight, feeling the pressure from their hand on the back of your head pushing you further into the kiss. You smile, they sigh happily. They're so warm, it's almost suffocating. 

Hearing footsteps near closer to you, you nearly ignore them, pulling back from the kiss to rest your forehead against theirs, but as the sound inches too close, you jump back. Dave stares at you in confusion and you start to mumble a sorry before you're interrupted, "What're you doing, employees?" Turning your head to look at him, you see the phone man who is, unfortunately, your boss.

Dave groans, quickly becoming irritated from having been interrupted, "Phoney!" Their tone is overly passive aggressive, it makes you squirm, "Why dontcha  _ get off our dick _ ?" They squint, flashing a smile, you stare at them in anxious awe for a moment. 

"They don't mean that?" Dave chuckles.

" _ Yes _ , I do! Really, could you fuck off? Go bother Matt or some shit." They grin wider and you reach peak embarrassment over being in the middle of this. You grab Dave's hand, trying to calm them down. They look at you, the biggest smile on their face, and Peter shuffles behind you.

"Dave. Get back to work." You scramble off of Dave, to let them up, and a passing look of disappointment passes their face. You look at them, silently telling them to listen to what he says and they sigh, scooting forward and climbing out of the booth. 

" _ You owe me, Old sport _ ," he whispers to you, winking as he passes by you. Presumably to go to the saferoom. You look back at Peter.

Even with his phone face you can tell he has that  _ look _ , the look of a disappointed parent, "You shouldn't be hanging around with him, Jack. He's bad." 

You sigh, staring at him, "I know, I just..." you trail off.

"Get back to work, employee."


End file.
